Server systems operate as part of a client-server architecture and serve the requests of a client system by performing some computing tasks on behalf of the client system. Example server computing systems include database, file, mail, print, application, web, gaming servers, etc. Server computing systems often run for long periods without interruption and the expectation of server system availability is often very high, making reliability and durability of the server components extremely important. To maintain maximum reliability of the server components, the server components are generally kept within a specified temperature range.
The server components of a server computing system may be organized and mounted into server racks that are commonly used throughout various industries, e.g., audio, video, telecommunication, computing, entertainment, etc. Server components may be configured to receive cold air at the front side of the server rack and exhaust hot air from the back side of the server rack to maintain a suitable temperature environment within the server rack. Server components operate in a temperature controlled environment because for every 1° C. temperature increase, the life expectancy of the server components may be reduced in half. As the need for information has increased, so has the processing power of the server components, thereby resulting in increasingly higher processor densities and heat levels within server racks.